memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
1988 (production)
Production January * 4 January – Filming begins on . * 11 January – airs. * 15 January – The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 18 January – airs. * 21 January – Abraham Sofaer dies. * 25 January – airs. * Pocket TOS Final Frontier by Diane Carey is published by Pocket Books. February * 1 February – airs. * 5 February – Bennie E. Dobbins dies. The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 8 February – airs. * 15 February – airs. * 19 February – Larry Forrester dies. * 20 February – Rihanna is born. * 21 February – Blaisdel Makee dies. * 22 February – airs. * Pocket TOS #38: The IDIC Epidemic by Jean Lorrah is published by Pocket Books. March * 11 March – The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 12 March – Karen Steele dies. * 14 March – airs. * 15 March – Rik Vollaerts dies. * 18 March – Alan Gibbs dies. * 21 March – airs. April * 5 April – The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 11 April – airs. * 18 April – airs. * 19 April – The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 23 April – Erica Mer is born. * 25 April – airs. Denise Crosby leaves the cast. * 29 April – The score for is recorded at the Universal Studios Scoring Stage. * Pocket TOS #39: Time for Yesterday by A.C. Crispin is published by Pocket Books. May * 2 May – airs. * 4 May – Ed Bakey dies. * 6 May – The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 9 May – airs. * 16 May – airs, concluding TNG Season 1. * 24 May – Paul Robert Langdon is born. June * 13 June – Bree Wasylenko is born. * 26 June – Katie and Kellie Cockrell are born. * TNG Season 2 begins production, but is substantially delayed due to a Writer's Guild strike. Diana Muldaur joins the cast as Doctor Pulaski, replacing Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher. * Pocket TOS #40: Timetrap by David Dvorkin is published by Pocket Books. July * 1 July – Tony Leader dies. * 8 July – Shazad Latif born. * 15 July – Hana Hatae born. * Pocket TNG #1: Ghost Ship by Diane Carey is published by Pocket Books. August * 19 August – Wyatt Gray is born. * Pocket TOS #41: The Three-Minute Universe by Barbara Paul is published by Pocket Books. September * 13 September – The plans for Paramount Stage 9 are revised. * DC TOS volume 1 #54: "Old Loyalties" is published. * Pocket TOS Spock's World by Diane Duane is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TNG #2: The Peacekeepers by Gene DeWeese is published by Pocket Books. October * 4 October – Final draft script for is submitted. * 11 October – Morgan Farley dies. Filming begins on . * 12 October – Filming is completed on . Second revised final draft script for is submitted. * 13 October – Filming begins on . * 21 October – Filming is completed on . * 24 October – Filming begins on . * Pocket TOS #42: Memory Prime by Garfield & Judith Reeves-Stevens is published by Pocket Books. November * 1 November – Filming is completed on . * 2 November – Filming begins on . * 9 November – Billy Curtis dies. * 10 November – Filming is completed on . * 11 November – Filming begins on . * 21 November – The second season of premieres with . The episode's late airdate is due to the Writer's Guild strike, and the script is recycled from an old Star Trek: Phase II story. Whoopi Goldberg makes the first of several recurring appearances as Guinan. * 28 November – ** airs. ** Scarlett Pomers born. * Pocket TNG #3: The Children of Hamlin by Carmen Carter is published by Pocket Books. December * 5 December – ** airs. ** Nami Melumad born. * 6 December – Roy Orbison dies. * 12 December – airs. * 28 December – Filming ends on . * Pocket TOS #43: The Final Nexus by Gene DeWeese is published by Pocket Books. * Early December – completes filming. * Mid-December – is filmed. Unknown * Josh Bell, Jodi Johnston, and Sam Klatman are born. * CIC Video begins its release of Star Trek series on VHS in the UK with TOS Season 1. cs:1988 (produkce) fr:1988 productions it:Produzioni del 1988 nl:1988 producties pt:Produções de 1988